1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a mechanism for improving accuracy of measurements of a motion sensor in the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Accelerometers and gyroscopes are widely used today for a variety of motion sensing applications ranging from inertial navigation to vibration monitoring. Accelerometers measure changes in acceleration (linear) while gyroscopes provide information about angular motion (rotation). These devices use the inertial properties of light or matter for their operation and are broadly classified as ‘inertial sensors’.
While these macroscopic accelerometers and gyroscopes are often used for inertial grade navigation systems, microscopic mechanical inertial sensors fabricated using MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) technology have been perceived as an advancement in the inertial navigation and motion sensing, due to a substantial reduction in cost, size and power that may be achieved in such MEMS sensors relative to their macroscopic counterparts. These attributes have enabled the use of such inertial sensors in a variety of applications due to their cost and size restrictions, for example, in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants, surgical instruments or the like.
In some conventional systems, the MEMS accelerometer and gyroscope sensors (inside the electronic devices) provide low quality measurements. The low quality measurements are obtained due to certain characteristics such as bias and drift associated with the accelerometer and the gyroscope. In other words, when the MEMS sensors are affected with bias and drift, the measurements from these sensors are degraded. Thus, there remains a need for improving the measurements of MEMS sensors.